Pecosa VS Pecosa
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Una historia donde Candy se enfrenta en el ring contra una chica igual pero diferente a ella
1. Chapter 1

En un camerino estaba un hombre negro calvo y de gran estatura mientras cerca de él estaba sentada una rubia de cabello frondoso, ojos verdes y pecas en la nariz la cual estaba usando una chaqueta abrigo blanca con rayas rojas de tigre, el primero era vieja leyenda del deporte y viejo campeón mundial ahora en retiro y la joven era la heredera del Clan Ardley, conocida como el ángel caído

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso señor Johnson?- Preguntó Candy mientras miraba lo que podría ser una especie de crucifijo, uno similar a aquel que portaba desde el hogar de Pony

-Un amuleto- Respondió el afroamericano que se sentó a su lado, la joven chica quedó con los ojos abiertos al ver que era- No me digas que es el collar de…

-El collar de mis padres, el cual usé desde que me inicié como boxeador. Gracias a ese rosario he derrotado a miles de oponentes como el respeto de los demás y mi título mundial- Le dedicó una sonrisa a su discípula- A partir de hoy será tuyo Candy

-Señor Johnson…

-Candy tengo confianza en ti, pero esa tal Toramaru Shiroyuki es bastante difícil y tendrás que necesitar más que ese crucifijo para vencer a esa chica- En eso el hombre amarró sobre sus respectivas muñecas el crucifijo que le dio la señorita Pony antes de ser adoptada por los Leagan y el medallón de los Ardley

-Tú puedes hacerlo, Tarzán… Confío en ti

-Gracias Señor Johnson

En menos de nada ambos se prepararon para ir al cuadrilátero, un joven de cabello gris y ojos azules los acompañaba y un coatí blanco, ambos como el animalito eran sus segundos y con ellos daría todo hasta caer en el blanco suelo del ring.

(…)

En el otro camerino se encontraba una rubia pecosa de ojos verdes y cabello largo con una cinta roja amarrada a su cabeza de dos cuernos, era una pugilista japonesa pagada por los Leagan para liquidar a la rubia pecosa, un hombre anciano estaba a su lado mientras le limpiaba su cara con una toalla

-La señorita Shiroyuki, favor de presentarse para la batalla

La joven pelirroja se puso una chaqueta roja con dibujo de llamas negras, se paró del asiento mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa como si fuera alguien muy querido

-Perfecto, iré a pelear abuelo

-Toramaru, ya lo sabes, darlo todo en el ring- El anciano mantenía una mirada llena de orden combinada con seriedad, la joven no dudó en asentir ante las palabras del viejo a lo cual se paró de su asiento y fue con su viejo maestro y con otro hombre que eran sus segundos

(…)

La primera en llegar a la arena blanca era la americana que usaba su chaleco abrigo blanco con rayas rojas y un nombre escrito en kanji japonés con resaltes negros. Muchas personas la rodeaban desde el camerino hasta las gradas, hubo aplausos, gritos de apoyo como abucheos pero eso no limitó a la chica en levantar las manos para saludar a su público como sonreírles hacia ellos.

El público parecía a punto de estallar, parecía un estadio a pesar de que era un coliseo de gran prestigio en Chicago, en eso Candy notó que sus amigos liderados por Stear y Archie estaban apoyándola en una grada hasta los niños del hogar como las dos novicias la miraban y gritaban su nombre, los nervios la mataban pero debía dejar eso de lado y dar todo de sí en una buena batalla

La siguiente fue la japonesa la cual caminó hacia el ring mientras saludaba con una mano y agradecía a la ovación juntando las dos manos e inclinando la cabeza de acuerdo a las costumbres de su tierra natal mientras una pelirrosa de cabello suelto rizado caminaba hacia donde estaba la rubia la cual estaba sentada mientras le vendaban las manos como en ponerle los guantes

-Veo que estás lista- Decía la pelirrosa con algo de arrogancia y malestar en su voz

-Claro que sí, Eliza. Estoy lista para ganar- En eso la pecosa hacía una liguera shadow- Creo que esta noche me siento muy bien, como más relajada… Me siento perfecta- Hizo otra shadow pero la pelirrosa se echó a reír de manera algo burlona lo que hizo que Candy sintiera un aire de molestia

-Pues espero que no llores tirada en el ring- Eliza sonrió maliciosa mientras señalaba con la mirada a la rubia pecosa nipona- Hoy mi boxeadora no tendrá piedad contigo, Toramaru será la ganadora de este combate

-Eso está por verse- Respondió la pecosa con un tono de molestia mientras enfocaba su mirada en su oponente, de pronto un hombre castaño estaba en el centro del ring mientras ambas chicas estaban a su lado

-En la esquina roja tenemos a la campeona nacional de boxeo juvenil nacida en Japón con 55 kilogramos, ella es TORAMARU SHIROYUKI- El público gritó lo más que pudo cuando la japonesa alzó las manos y agradeció en su lengua natal

-En la esquina azul tenemos a la contendiente, nacida en Chicago con un peso de 50 kilogramos, ella es CANDY WHITE ARDLEY- La mencionada saludó con una mano el alza donde obviamente el público la saludó con los mismo gritos e incluso sus amigos la saludaron

-Damas y caballeros- Irrumpió el hombre- Ahora les deseo presentarles al invitado especial de esta noche que también ha venido a Chicago para presenciar esta pelea, estoy seguro que todos ustedes de Chicago lo conocen muy bien

Candy sonrió ya que no era necesario saberlo mientras la japonesa estaba a la expectativa

-Se trata nada menos que del empresario William Ardley- La gente una vez más gritó mientras el rubio corpulento usando un traje tipo empresarial blanco caminó hacia la arena hasta estar en medio de las dos chicas- En este momento el señor Ardley pasará a saludar a las dos contendientes

-Candy- El rubio extendió su mano hacia su protegida

-Muchisimas gracias, Albert- La rubia aceptó su mano aunque se sonrojó un poco

-Toramaru- Ahora era con la nipona

-Arigato, Ardley-sama- Respondió la joven que irónicamente era parecida a Candy, era como si Eliza encontrara una copia perfecta para liquidarla

Ahora eran las dos rubias que se miraban con sus esmeraldas, más parecían hermanas gemelas y aparte de similitudes como en la estatura como en el cuerpo de ambas

-Mucho gusto, soy Candy White es un honor conocerte, Toramaru-san

-Muchas gracias, Candy-chan, encantada de conocerte- Las dos se dieron un apretón como una sonrisa sincera entre ambas- Ojalá que así como seamos con los nuestros, lo seamos en el ring, ¿No te parece genial, Candy-chan?

-Por supuesto, Toramaru-san

-De hecho puedes llamarme Tora-chan

-Jaja, de acuerdo, Tora-chan

Ambas chicas regresaron a su esquina, Candy usaba una camiseta blanca y una pantaloneta roja mientras Toramaru usaba una camiseta negra y una pantaloneta del mismo color pero con decorados negros, en la esquina negra el señor Johnson le masajeaba los hombros mientras la pecosa americana se preparaba para el combate

-Trata de cansarla todo lo posible en el primer round porque no sabemos como puede pelear

Mientras tanto Toramaru estaba recibiendo la oración de su abuelo,

-Mi querida nieta, algo me dice que ganarás rápido esta pelea… En dos rounds exactamente

-Lo sé abuelito, pero no creo que será en esta ocasión- Se quedó en silencio- En estos momentos estoy oyendo el viento de las praderas

En menos de nada la campana sonó y las dos oponentes salieron al ring, en menos de nada se miraron fijamente hasta que la rubia americana dio comienzo a dos golpes fijo al guante izquierdo de la nipona y una finta de golpe fijo

-Que buena eres Candy-chan- Sonrió Toramaru- Adelante, te estoy esperando

En menos de nada Candy le iba a encestar uno que otro golpe pero la japonesa en menos de nada los esquivaba con la guardia baja todo el tiempo como si intentara probar la fuerza y velocidad o intentar provocarla

-¿Qué pasa Candy-chan? ¿Eso es todo?- Decía la japonesa pero con una sonrisa divertida

-Oye Tora-chan, no me provoques- La pecosa continuó su acción contra la japonesa ahora contra la cara pero ésta es muy rápida leyendo sus movimientos hasta que le encesta un fuerte puñetazo de izquierda en el vientre haciendo que la americana casi cayera al suelo.

La americana se paró del suelo para recuperar aire mientras Toramaru se rascaba el cuello, al parecer se había pasado de la raya con ese fuerte golpe. Candy volvía en posición de combate, en eso Toramaru se aleja unos pasos

-Bien, es mi turno

La japonesa se lanza sobre su oponente intentando encestarle golpes pero la rubia americana se las ingenia para esquivar esos golpes, probablemente tomaba el primer asalto para estudiar a su contrincante mientras estaba siendo cautelosa, hasta que llegaron a las cuerdas donde Candy le encesta una izquierda en el estómago pero no afecta en nada a la japonesa que seguía hasta que de manera inconsciente Candy tropezó a Toramaru y ésta cayó bocarriba al suelo.

La pecosa japonesa en menos de nada sonrió de manera muy infantil como si esa pelea le pareciera algo divertida

-¡Bien Candy! ¡Estás peleando mejor! ¡Vamos!- Gritó el segundo de la americana mientras que la japonesa se paró en frente de su oponente, en menos de nada la chica miró con una sonrisa a la americana y dijo

-En cualquier momento una de nosotras se pondrá nerviosa y así la pelea será entretenida y violenta

-¿Qué dices?

La japonesa le señala a su oponente que la siguiera atacando, Candy sin dudarlo se lanza contra para tratar de conectar un golpe pero es evidente que la nipona era más rápida a lo cual Toramaru coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de Candy y en menos de nada le encesta una izquierda en el rostro, una derecha en el estomago y en menos de nada la rubia recibía una lluvia de puños sobre su vientre.

Candy estaba con la guardia baja recibiendo esos golpes y aguantándolos hasta el momento de atacar. En menos de nada abrazó a su rival para llevarla a la otra esquina pero Toramaru tomó la situación a su favor encestando golpes de derecha a izquierda en el rostro mientras tanto Eliza gritaba a todo pulmón

-¡¿Qué te pasa ojos de alcancía?! ¡Liquida a esa desgraciada!

Ahora la americana de nueva cuenta llevó abrazada a la japonesa contra la otra esquina pero una vez más Toramaru le encesta más golpes pero la rubia no soportando más intentó un contragolpe pero la nipona en menos de nada leía sus movimientos hasta que pararon de moverse

-Candy-chan, no quiero ofenderte pero así no lograrás nunca vencerme

-Eso me lo tienes que mostrar, Tora-chan, la pelea todavía no termina

Una vez más la americana ataca la japonesa donde el resultado era el mismo desde el comienzo del asalto, en menos de nada el segundo de la rubia japonesa reclamó

-Toramaru, conserva la calma, ya sabes que la que se enoja pierde

-¡Candy, usa el contragolpe!- Gritó el coach de la americana

Mientras tanto en la pelea Candy logra de nueva cuenta llevar a su oponente a la esquina pero recibe una uppercut izquierda que casi la tumba, recurre a empujar el cuerpo de la nipona con la cabeza para alejarla, le encesta golpes rapidos los cuales Toramaru los esquiva usando y protegiendo con sus guantes, pareciera que Candy trataba de mantener la distancia lo bastante alta para dar con su oponente

Intentó de todo desde jabs hasta uppercuts pero nada funcionaba, recibía uno que otro coscorrón en la cabeza de la japonesa hasta que ésta concretara con un golpe al mentón y otro en el rostro, su mejilla izquierda estaba comenzando a colorearse de rojo mientras que la japonesa seguía como si nada sin sudar ninguna gota.

La campana sonó dando como fin el primer round, el arbitro entró en medio para dar la orden mientras la afición gritaba sobre todo hacia Candy

-¡Oye Candy ¿Qué haces?!- Gritaba uno de los niños del hogar de Pony- ¡Golpea a la china y mátala!- Recibió un pequeño coscorrón de la Hermana María

-¡Vamos Toramaru!- Gritaba un chico japonés- ¡Acaba con esa gringa en el segundo round!

Luego una lluvia de silbidos como gritos y reclamos en inglés y japonés, mientras tanto Candy estaba haciendo un puchero de dolor mientras Jimmy le limpiaba la cara con una toalla y Clin estaba llevando a cuestas una botella de agua

-¡Au, au! Jimmy, ten cuidado. Me duele

-Lo siento jefe pero es que está roja ahí- Decía el joven peligris el cual le limpiaba la herida en su mejilla izquierda

-Candy, tus ataques no sirvieron de nada- Le reclamó el coach ex campeón mundial- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡No vas a llegar a un lado de esa manera!- El coatí le dio a cuestas una botella de agua mientras que Jimmy sostenía una cubeta, Candy tomó algo de agua y la escupió dentro del recipiente

-Bueno, es el segundo round así que trata de cansarla como te dije o de lo contario terminarás muy mal, muchacha

Mientras tanto en la esquina japonesa Toramaru estaba tomando agua mientras su abuelo le limpiaba la cara con su toalla, el anciano miraba a la oponente de su nieta la cual estaba chillando de dolor ante semejante herida en su mejilla izquierda

-Bien Toramaru, con esa herida que le hiciste en la mejilla nos podríamos ir al Knockout técnico

-No es justo- La pecosa japonesa infló las mejillas en un bufido de enojo que dejó extrañado al anciano

-¿Acaso pasa algo malo, Toramaru?

-Sí, es que Candy-chan está peleando como alguien de menor categoría, aparte estuvo tirando muchos golpes inútiles

-Pero usaste muy bien tus técnicas defensivas- Echó una mirada a Candy la cual bufaba del dolor- Supongo que está nerviosa o está presionada, al parecer conociendo a su coach le pide que te venza en el segundo o el tercer round

-Lo dudo abuelito, no creo que me derrotaría así de fácil… Eso hace que la pelea sea muy aburrida, aunque mis golpes sean muy exactos, los de ella no lo son… No lo puedo comprender

-Aún no es tarde mi querida nieta- Le sonrió con ojos brillantes de determinación- Si en caso de que esa chica no sea tan resistente, creo que deberás guardar tus fuerzas pero si no es así, tienes que darlo con todo, ¿Me escuchaste?

-¡Hai!- Respondió alegre y con optimismo la pecosa japonesa mientras el anciano sonreía conmovido por la motivación y alegría de su nieta, una vez más ambas rubias estaban frente a frente, dispuestas a darlo en el ring como en luchar con todas sus fuerzas

El segundo round estaba cerca…


	2. Chapter 2

El segundo round dio comienzo cuando de nueva cuenta Candy atacó a Toramaru intentando conectar golpes pero la japonesa sabía cómo leía de antemano los movimientos, los evadía en menos de nada o los bloqueaba usando maestría en cuanto a la defensiva mientras que la pecosa estaba teniendo problemas pero admitía que su oponente japonesa tenía un muy buen talento.

Pero aunque Toramaru sabía de antemano los movimientos tenía un algo que la perturbaba, quizás los ruidos de la audiencia como la enorme iluminación del coliseo o los móviles que grababan el encuentro o los flash de las cámaras, tanto ambiente ante sus ojos causaba que la joven nipona cayera en un estado de mareo como de convalecencia ante tal espectáculo visual a lo fue a una de las esquinas del cuadrilátero con tal de intentar de recuperarse pero de pronto mientras seguía teniendo problemas con tal de intentar recomponerse, Candy se acercaba para auxiliarla teniendo en cuenta su experiencia como enfermera.

La joven pecosa japonesa estaba con los ojos en espiral, se tuvo de los hombros de su oponente, luego de manera extraña puso sus guantes sobre los pechos de la pecosa la cual quedaba extrañada y luego la joven le bajó los pantalones haciendo que la pobre americana quedara totalmente avergonzada, el coach Johnson se dio un facepalm aunque se llevaba una risa, Eliza se tapó la cara con completo horror, el coach japonés quedó mirando aquello con un sangrado nasal, Albert se tapó la boca mientras sentía que se moría de la locura como de un sangrado nasal.

La gente quedó en cara de Wtf aunque no faltaron los típicos otakus genéricos y los voyeuristas americanos los cuales hicieron su labor tomando cada plano como cada ángulo mientras la pobre pecosa estuvo roja y avergonzada por unos minutos. Después de aquel espectáculo Toramaru se levantó de la lona y se sacudió la cabeza decidiendo reanudar la pelea pero el referee en menos de nada salió a encarar a la pecosa nipona pues a su criterio cometió una falta

-Shiroyuki, esto es fault. Una falta más y se baja tu puntuación

-¿Qué hice referee?- En eso uno de los fanáticos le muestra una foto donde estaban unas panties rosas con un corazón rojo lo que causó incomodidad, se volteó a ver a su contrincante la cual estaba con una mirada seria y de enfado, luego a la foto y en menos de nada se dio dé cuenta de lo ocurrido a lo cual se arrodilló en frente de la americana y del referee y en seguida inclinó su mirada al suelo

-¡Surimasen! ¡No lo hice a propósito! ¡Fue un accidente!

-Está bien referee, perdónala- Intervino Candy que sonreía gentilmente como si nada haciendo que Toramaru se levantó con tal de ver a su contrincante

-Pero…

-Tal vez ella diga la verdad, digamos que fue un accidente y que fue mi culpa por llevarla a la esquina a tiempo

-Pero señorita White, es que…

-Mejor continuemos la pelea- Toramaru sonrió alegremente ante el perdón que se le concedió a lo cual estaba dispuesta a darlo todo en el ring mientras Candy caminaba blandiendo esa sonrisa que siempre se le caracterizaba un poco hasta quedar en frente de la rubia japonesa

-Está bien Tora-chan, no esperaba que tuvieras que usar trucos sucios conmigo

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?- Alzó la ceja para luego hacer una mirada de arrepentimiento- Candy-chan, lo siento, pero es que me mareé y bueno yo…

-Pero ahora sé muy bien a qué atenerme…- En menos de nada su cara ahora pasó a la de un total enojo mientras Toramaru no entendía que estaba ocurriendo en ese entonces

-Candy-chan

-¡Eres una tramposa pervertida!- En menos de nada le encesta una derecha en la mejilla de Toramaru la cual casi cae a la lona blanca, en menos de nada se paró por las cuerdas mientras sentía algo, era como si lograra y encontraba lo que estaba buscando,, el segundo asalto para la japonesa se había reanudado y ya comenzaba a tomar sentido

En menos de nada sonrió como nunca de una manera como disfrutaba de la lucha

-Sabes Candy-chan, en el primer round pensé que peleabas pésimo pero ese golpe que me hiciste me demostró que tienes un gran poder- Ahora hizo una mueca de burla- Pero no es suficiente, en estos momentos golpeas como una niña

Eso hizo enfurecer a la pecosa americana la cual dio una izquierda y ahora conectó una bomba en el estómago con una derecha pero no era nada para la japonesa, en menos de nada la americana se enfadó al estilo anime y explotó con una vena roja sobre la sien derecha

-Candy-chan, ¿No tienes más?

Eso hizo que cuenta nueva la rubia americana seguía conectando más golpes pero de nueva cuenta la japonesa los bloqueaba, en verdad Toramaru sí que sabía leer a sus oponentes y de qué manera, en la esquina americana el coach americano reclamaba a su muchacha

-¡Candy, cálmate! ¡No estás concentrada!- Dio un manotazo sobre la lona, temiendo lo peor la japonesa la había provocado, en la esquina nipona el anciano miraba detenidamente los movimientos de la pecosa pero tal como decía su nieta peleaba como una novata, pero ya era hora de que se rompiera el hielo de contactos.

Ahora Toramaru comenzó con una derecha al rostro pero eso no hizo daño alguno a la pecosa la cual usó una fuerte bomba con su derecha en el estómago de la nipona la cual perdió el aire pero no la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a su rival a lo cual se dio un intercambio entre ambas entre esquives y golpes mutuos, al principio de la pelea Candy estaba descontrolada por las tácticas de Toramaru pero ahora poco a poco controlaba la situación sintiéndose confiada en ganar pero la pecosa japonesa no quedaba atrás.

Ambas chicas se estaban esforzando con todo lo que tenían hasta que una de ellas pudiera caer al suelo o clamar rendición, de hecho ese era el tipo de pelea que ansiaba Toramaru desde un comienzo, una pelea de tanta emoción como de tantos golpes.

La pelea llegó a un punto donde la americana conectó un a derecha que fue bloqueada por la izquierda de su contraria, Toramaru vio la oportunidad de encestarle una uppercut derecha sobre el mentón haciendo que la gringa cayera al suelo, Candy estaba aturdida ante ese fuerte golpe mientras que su segundo le gritaba que se levantara mientras la japonesa sentía esa molestia, todo había concluido en el segundo round

El referee viendo la situación decidió intervenir para contar hasta diez pero con dificultad la pecosa americana se paró y en menos de nada empezó otro intercambio pero no duró ya que la campana había sonado, el segundo round culminó y ahora estaban en sus esquinas

En la esquina americana el coach afroamericano le colocó una toalla sobre su boxeadora

-Siéntate y relájate chica, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… Estoy bien…- Respiraba agitada mientras mantenía la calma y miraba a su oponente, en verdad no creía que fuera alguien tremenda- Vaya me causó muchos problemas, en verdad Tora-chan es una gran chica, creo que debió haberme estudiado bien para bloquear mis ataques, casi no podía darle desde el primer round pero no voy a ser blanda con ella

-Si en verdad también me impresiona aquello, esa japonesa sí que sabe leer muy bien tus movimientos pero en el siguiente round ya no debes tener compasión hacia ella, tienes que demostrarle quién manda aquí- Hizo una sonrisa burlona- Por cierto, linda ropa interior, dime, ¿Tú y el señor Wiliam lo hicieron?

-¡Señor Johnson!- La pecosa roja como una manzana gruñó ante ese comentario, quería partirle la cara por ser alguien tan pervertido pero prefirió suspirar, él no tenía la culpa, la culpa lo era de Albert por ocurrírsele la brillante idea de tener sexo salvaje hasta las primeras luces del alba antes de la pelea o de Toramaru por "Manosearla"

-Como sea, ese round fue uno de calentamiento

-Está bien Candy, yo sé que tú y el señor Ardley tienen lo suyo y todo ese rollo pero ahora olvídate de aquello como de tu ropa interior y concéntrate en el ataque

-De acuerdo, señor Johnson… Por ahora Tora-chan y yo no estamos peleando de verdad a pesar de haberme mostrado algo de su fuerza- Miró a su oponente la cual era atendida por el hombre mayor-Si no demuestra su verdadero su poder sería una pelea aburrida, ¿No le parece?

-¡CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CANDY!- Gritaban sus amigos como la afición desde las diferentes gradas mientras Eliza hacía un gruñido ante el panorama de la pelea, le resultaba gracioso ver como hacía un berrinche

-Bien, seré muy agresiva a partir del siguiente round

En la esquina japonesa Toramaru estaba sentada mientras su abuelo le seguía limpiando el sudor de su cabeza

-Toramaru, lo hiciste muy bien aunque no era necesario que la provocaras- En menos de nada el anciano se puso rojo, era inevitable quitar esa braga rosa con ese corazón- Durante mis años de púgil he visto muchos intentos de juego sucio como zancadillas, cabezazos, trampas en los guantes pero nunca que alguien le bajara los pantalones a su oponente, ¿Eres tonta?

-Abuelito, no soy tonta… Tonto es aquel que…

-No me vengas con esa respuesta a lo Forrest Grump, jovencita- Le gritó el anciano al estilo anime

La rubia suspiró al estilo anime y respondió con un pequeño bufido

-Bueno… Soy una chica de cerebro muy pequeño- Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que Toramaru como el anciano volvieron al punto

-Lo de antes, lo sé abuelito- La nipona tenía un moretón en su mejilla izquierda, se reía como tonta debido a aquella acción que involucró la intimidad de Candy- Yo esperaba algo mejor y lo demostró pero tiene problemas

-¿Cuáles?

-Su ofensiva es muy buena pero descuida demasiado la guardia, a menos que esté reservándose para el final y quiera darme una sorpresa…- El hombre mayor sacó un frasco de vaselina y se la colocó sobre la mejilla como el ojo izquierdo para detener el daño del moretón

-… Pero si eso sucede, yo estaré preparada

-¿Crees que esa americana sea capaz de hacer eso?

La nipona asintió automáticamente

-Claro, ella tiene un espíritu a toda prueba… Lo sé porque miré toda su vida en sus ojos, de hecho pienso que ella y yo somos muy parecidas en todo aunque seamos tan diferentes

-Interesante, recuerda… No debes confiarte, esa chica es capaz de hacerlo todo

-Hai…

-¡¿Qué te ocurre maldita retrasada?!- Era Eliza la cual estaba completamente furiosa, de hecho quería que la pecosa nipona aniquilara a la pecosa americana en menos de nada- ¡Debiste aniquilar a esa maldita gata callejera en el segundo round!

-¡Cállate mujer horrible! ¡Tienes cara fea de hombre!- Le gritó Toramaru con una cara de mala gana mientras el anciano con toda cordialidad le respondió a la villana

-Leagan-sama, váyase de aquí… Mi nieta debe continuar con su pelea, lo siento pero respete mi decisión como el de ella

-Tú maldito anciano japonés, ¿No sabes con quién estás tratando?

-Sí… Estoy con un travesti sin ninguna gracia para vestirse y verse como mujer- Se burló el anciano haciendo énfasis en la cara como en la frente, sin olvidar el peinado largo de rizos y la cinta lo que causaba extrañeza al hombre de la tercera edad como algo de chiste y gracia, era como lidiar con una mocosa que se creía anciana

-Viejo miserable, ¡Soy Eliza Leagan!... Soy una dama distinguida y estoy aquí para exigir a esa retrasada que elimine a esa estúpida piojosa de baja alcurnia, no me importa si la lleve al hospital o no, solo quiero que la destroce y la vuelva como lo que es… Una basura

-Lo siento Doña Estúpida- Le respondió el anciano duramente- Yo decido si mi nieta deba golpear o no a su oponente, además más que su entrenador y manager, soy su abuelo y como tal debo forjarla de buenos valores y principios. No permitiré que personas malagradecidas como usted dañen el corazón de mi pequeña Toramaru

El hombre sin dudarlo se voltea ignorando olímpicamente a la pelirrosa, era evidente que a primeras de cambio se llevara una muy mala imagen como una pésima impresión de la millonaria americana, era irónico que la oponente de su nieta tuviera más valor y corazón que semejante hija de la alta sociedad, Eliza por el contrario aprieta los dientes y puños para luego irse de este estúpido sitio, no valía nada en quedarse aquí, que se jodan todos, ya no le interesaba el espectáculo sobretodo la dura respuesta del anciano japonés.

Ese tipo de cosas viniendo de un estúpido anciano nipón le dolían mucho, era como si ese viejo le hubiese restregado su orgullo de ser una Leagan, la hizo quedar en ridículo en grande, burlándose de ella y haciéndola sentir peor.

-¡Bakamaru!- En menos de nada una pequeña chica de cabello largo rosa y ojitos rojos se sube al ring donde en menos de nada abraza a la pecosa japonesa la cual la recibe calurosamente con un abrazo y luego la alzó como si la joven pelirrosa fuera una bebé

-¡Ricchan viniste!

-Ritsu-chan

La pobre chica de cabello rosa estaba con ganas de llorar al ver a su querida amiga con ese moretón, le dolía ver a su amiga pelear de nuevo después de todo el boxeo más que un simple deporte también creaba muertes en el ring, en menos de nada la pequeña nipona corre hacia donde la pecosa americana, con una cara llena de enojo como de tristeza le gritó

-Lo que haces con mi Bakamaru es horrible y espantoso, te odio

-¿Quién eres?- Por una extraña razón le causó algo de curiosidad ya que la joven era de pequeña estatura, plana de cuerpo como de una cara tierna y bonita de ojos rojos, cabello rosa largo con dos pequeñas coletas… Por alguna razón se parecía a Eliza pero diferente

-Ritsu Omura y soy la mejor amiga de Toramaru desde que éramos niñas

Ahora la pequeña pelirrosa corre hacia la rubia japonesa y en menos de nada comenzó a reclamarle

-¿Y tú idiota? ¡Tú gastas todas tus energías mientras esa chica horrible usa toda la necesaria! ¡Te estás cansando sola! ¡¿No lo comprendes?! ¡¿Qué te pasa Toramaru?!- En eso la joven colocó su guante derecho sobre el cabello de la loli pelirrosa y trató de limpiarle las lágrimas de la pequeña con sus guantes

Con una cálida sonrisa aparte de sus brillantes ojos verdes le dijo

-No llores Ricchan, no he perdido la pelea

-Toramaru…

-Candy-chan es muy fuerte pero ella no me ha hecho daño, por no te preocupes por mí- En menos de nada tomó a la loli la cual estaba roja ya que una vez más Toramaru la estaba alzando-¡Mira Ricchan! ¡Mira que fuerte estoy!

En menos de nada dio vueltas mientras Ritsu se reía divertida hasta que la bajó hacia el ring, la pequeña loli se fue junto con el anciano con tal de ser la segunda mientras el anciano seguía viendo a su nieta, confiaban en que la rubia japonesa demostrara toda su fuerza y venciera a la joven americana no sin antes dar una pelea digna como emocionante entre ambas

Una vez ambas pecosas estaban en posición de combate esperando el sonido de la campana…

El tercer round ya estaba empezando…


	3. Chapter 3

El tercer round dio su inicio con la campana, Candy en menos de nada corrió hacia Toramaru donde una vez más entablaron una pelea de esquives entre ambas, la americana en menos de nada estaba contra las cuerdas pero se le ocurrió la brillante idea de poner un pie sobre el pecho de la japonesa para enviarla a la esquina contraria y vencerla en menos de nada.

La empujó pero procedió con usar el hombro izquierdo y en ese instante comenzó el calvario de la pecosa japonesa con una derecha en su rostro y una bomba con su izquierda en el pecho, Toramaru sentía el impacto como si un torpedo se clavara en su estómago y en menos de nada ya estaba contra las cuerdas, donde la americana puso en marcha su plan propinándole un castigo de golpes, la ofensiva era grande como agresiva pero Toramaru escapó de ese horrible castigo para regresárselo a su contrincante.

Pero Candy adivinaba como evadía los intentos de bomba de la nipona y en menos de nada la americana le encestaba muchos golpes demostrando que había adquirido la fuerza necesaria para derribarla como el poder requerido obteniendo de esa manera una técnica más sofisticada, una derecha , una izquierda en el rostro y una bomba de derecha hicieron gritar de dolor a la pobre Toramaru la cual corría hacia uno de los cuatro lados del ring mientras la pobre loli de ojos carmín veía con destrozo aquella escena gritando su nombre

-¡Muy bien! ¡Perfecto! ¡Noquéala!- Gritaba el coach Johnson muy satisfecho por la aparente victoria de su boxeadora pero no contaba que la japonesa se paraba más fuerte que nunca, de hecho Toramaru al ver que Ritsu estaba a punto de romperse en llanto se paró y ahora comenzó el contraataque, en menos de nada alcanzó a su contrincante para conectar una izquierda en el abdomen y culminó con una poderosa derecha a su rostro.

Aquel golpe potente no hizo ni cosquillas para Candy, ella tampoco no se iba a retroceder a lo cual emprendió su nueva ofensiva hacia la pecosa japonesa pero Toramaru leyó sus pasos, una izquierda leve al mentón como una derecha en la mejilla la dejaban aturdida pero siguió con la ofensiva haciendo retroceder a la japonesa que fue hacia las cuerdas pero supo evadir bien.

Ahora ambas gladiadoras estaban en el centro del ring dispuestas a enfrentarse como en darse con todo lo que tenían, era la lucha embravecida entre el león dorado rey de la selva contra el tigre blanco de las montañas, la batalla del ser más fuerte. Hubo un intercambio de esquives al principio pero Toramaru puso el guante izquierdo sobre la cabeza de su oponente, una mirada de ojos verdes y un derechazo en la cara que envió a la americana a las cuerdas.

Otros golpes en la cara hacían que la americana iría a la lona pero por suerte cogió una de las cuerdas e hizo una acrobacia con tal de pararse y reiniciar el contragolpe, Toramaru se defendía muy bien pero un golpe en su vientre le hizo quitar la balanza de la pelea pero no era lo suficiente para tomar la ventaja de la batalla, Candy siguió atacando pero la japonesa leía y le daba golpes.

La pecosa americana abrazó a su oponente para llevarla a las cuerdas y en menos de nada reanudó el castigo de puños hacia Toramaru, finalmente el león tenía al tigre entre la espada y la pared aunque sus golpes se daban al pecho de la japonesa no lograban casi darle a la cara, Toramaru supo cómo mantenerse a la defensiva, todo golpe directo al rostro era bloqueado dándole un dolor de cabeza para la rubia, ahora debía que aplicar más fuerza y agresividad con tal de romper la defensa a la nipona, ahora Toramaru estaba atrapada en la esquina a pesar de su buena defensa mientras Candy la atacaba con furia hasta que paró

-¿Qué te ocurre Toramaru Shiroyuki?- Reclamó la pecosa americana ante su oponente la cual mostraba síntomas de cansancio por la pelea- ¿Por qué no me atacas? ¿Dónde está la chica salvaje que conocí? ¿Es que no puedes pelear enfrente de esa chica Ritsu? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Vamos Candy!- Le gritó el coach afroamericano- ¡No puedes dejarla descansar por un segundo!

-De acuerdo…- Candy se acercó un poco para lanzarse contra la nipona, conectó una fuerte derecha en el vientre, una uppercut izquierda a la mejilla y una nueva seguidilla de golpes hasta que la japonesa no soportando más rompió el contacto con una fuerte derecha al rostro de la americana la cual cayó sentada al suelo, estaba siendo derribada en menos de nada luego de dar una ráfaga de golpes a su contrincante

Una vez más el referee aprovechó para contar hasta diez ya que Candy sacudía la cabeza y no podía levantarse mientras su coach le gritaba que se levantara, la cuenta llegó a siete y la pecosa americana se levantó

-¡Toramaru es tu oportunidad!- Gritaba el anciano japonés- ¡Acabala cuando se levante!

-¡Vamos Bakamaru!- Gritaba Ritsu mientras daba un manotazo sobre el ring

Toramaru de cuenta nueva atacó pero Candy con astucia logró prever sus golpes pero de pronto sus pasos se volvieron lentos como los de la japonesa, el sudor como el cansancio hacían su presencia, sus caras como sus cuerpos estaban bañados de sudor, se miraban fijamente esperando el ataque, Toramaru miró a la pequeña Ritsu y en menos de nada le exclamó a su oponente

-Candy-chan… Estás peleando muy bien pero de todas formas tendré que derrotarte

-Lo mismo digo de ti, Tora-chan…

Toramaru atacó de cuenta nueva contra el mentón de la americana con su derecha, Candy evadía un golpe pero recibía el siguiente hasta que dio una derecha en la cara de la japonesa y un izquierda sobre el mentón, lo había logrado pero por segundos cuando Toramaru hizo un salto mortal y de nuevo seguía de pie en el ring pero no duró mucho ya que Candy dio otra ofensiva de golpes que la mandaron a las cuerdas.

A pesar de ello Toramaru con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas bloqueaba los golpes de la americana pero estaba cerca de estar cansada, bloqueaba como recibía de golpes, ya empezaba a sangrarle la nariz, de nuevo rompió el contacto colocando una derecha sobre el vientre de Candy, la campana sonó en ese momento dando como fin el tercer round.

En menos de nada la afición empezó a chiflar como a gritar acerca del incierto resultado de la pelea, de hecho estaban ante un posible empate por puntos a lo cual no daba nada bueno para las fanáticos americanos como japoneses

-¡Candy! ¡Sólo unos golpes y matabas a esa china!- Gritó de nueva cuenta el niño del hogar de Pony y como siempre recibía un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de la Hermana María

-¡Toramaru!- Gritó un fanático iracundo- ¡¿Qué es lo que dijiste acerca de vencer en tres rounds?!

-¡Es una mentirosa!- Gritó un fanático americano comenzando una batalla de griteríos, mientras esto pasaba en la esquina japonesa Toramaru estaba sentada mientras Ritsu, la pequeña loli pelirrosa la estaba auxiliando

-Mira nada más, estás toda acabada Bakamaru- Decía Ritsu mientras le colocaba una pomada sobre el abdomen de la rubia japonesa la cual sonreía con cierto gesto de sacar la lengua y guiñando el ojo, mismo gesto que hacía Candy

-Ricchan, sé lo que estás pensando

-¿Ahora si lo entiendes verdad?- Se puso con las manos sobre la cadera mientras hacía una mirada algo seria pero muy típica en una loli como ella

-Lo siento Ricchan, no pude cumplir con mi promesa de ganar en tres rounds

-Obvio que no la puedes vencer de esa manera, ahora comprendes que no puedes vencer así de fácil a una norteamericana, pero no, nunca haces caso y te lanzas como una suicida… Muy típico de ti, Bakamaru, nunca haces caso

-Vamos Ritsu-chan, no seas así con Toramaru- Decía el anciano japonés sonriendo de manera consoladora hacia la pequeña pelirrosa- Tú y yo sabemos lo que ella es capaz de hacer, ella siempre se pondrá de pie y se vuelve más fuerte que nunca

\- Shintaro- dono

-Eso de los tres rounds ya no tiene mucha importancia- Miró a la contrincante de su nieta recibiendo los consejos del coach afroamericano- Pero debo admitir que el tercer round fue bastante peligroso, sobre todo los ataques de esa chica

-Algo me dice que las cosas empezarán a calentarse- Decía Toramaru mientras tomaba una botella de agua y escupía en la cubeta mientras Ritsu miraba de un modo bastante curioso a la contrincante americana, en menos de nada la pequeña pelirrosa en menos de nada hizo un baile digno de una idol que más tiraba como una ring girl lo que asombró al público hasta podría decirse que lo apaciguó con sus pasos y el mover de su cuerpo.

Toramaru estaba sonrojada como boquiabierta mientras que su abuelo ya tenía una facepalm ante el plan de la pequeña pelirrosa, la chica en cuestión estaba frente a frente a Candy como al entrenador Johnson los cuales miraban encantados el buen baile de Ritsu.

La loli de cabello rosa exclamó con una cálida y enérgica voz

-Yo Ritsu Omura quiere desearle la más grande felicitación a Candy White Ardley y a Toramaru Shiroyuki por su gran actuación en este grandioso combate, estamos todos seguros de que alguna de las dos demostrará ser la más fuerte y por eso mismo quiero festejar con toda mi alegría- En ese preciso momento hace un baile señalando a Toramaru y luego hacía la famosa V de la victoria.

Candy como Johnson se ponían a reírse ante el buen talento artístico de la pequeña japonesa la cual se devolvía a su esquina mientras el pobre anciano tenía una cara de pocos amigos, no era la primera vez que hacía ese tipo de espectáculos pero una cosa estaba clara… Toramaru estaba bastante relacionada en ello.

En la esquina americana el coach Johnson estaba limpiando los hombros a Candy mientras Jimmy y Clin preparan una cubeta y otra botella de agua

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Candy. Tus golpes hicieron más daño que los de ella

-Eso no puede ser cierto- Decía la pecosa mientras se tocaba los labios, tenía una pequeña herida en la comisura de los labios debido a los golpes, de hecho hasta Toramaru sangraba levemente por su nariz.

El combate como tal estaba en un contundente empate, ya entrando al cuarto round ambas boxeadoras estaban sangrando como también con muestras de agotamiento aparte de tener un buen estilo de boxeo, lectura y fuerza. Candy sufría un leve sangrado debido a los fuertes golpes de la japonesa y Toramaru un sangrado nasal que se extendió por el sensual baile de Ritsu

Mientras tanto en loa tarima los amigos de Candy también estaban con la boca abierta al ver la fuerza como los límites que pasaba Toramaru aunque se llevaban una buena impresión de la chica japonesa, era una chica de tan buen corazón como ingenua aunque era curioso que ella fuera algo similar con Candy en apariencia y algo de actitud, digo tenía un abuelo y su amiga era similar como diferente a Eliza pero no debían ponerle un pero a aquello, debían saber por ahora el resultado por puntuación del encuentro

-Stear, ya que recientemente aprendiste sobre el reglamento del boxeo, ¿Puedes decirnos como van las cosas hasta ahora?- Preguntó Archie a su hermano el cual sacó una libreta donde obviamente hizo anotaciones del encuentro sobre todo del estilo de Toramaru Shiroyuki

-Bien, en el primer round Toramaru mostró una superioridad usando su defensiva y su lectura de movimientos llevando un marcador de un 10 a 0, en el segundo round Candy demostró un buen ataque pero la ventaja seguía siendo de Toramaru la cual perdió un punto por haberle bajado los pantalones y en el tercer round ambas lograron dar un equilibrio a la balanza del encuentro

-Entonces la puntuación de momento es un 9 a 9

-Exacto, Toramaru tiene un estilo que va desde una buena defensa como en una cruel ofensiva, para ser una chica de 15 años tiene todas las cualidades de un boxeador nato, no por algo es la campeona japonesa de boxeo amateur juvenil

-Sí, yo también opino lo mismo aunque yo como todos queremos que Candy logre ganar el combate, sin duda Toramaru demostrará todo lo que es capaz en esta pelea aunque ya ambas están agotadas

Ahora la situación iba con Annie y Patty, la joven irlandesa también sabía de pugilismo, obviamente estudió a las dos rubias oponentes donde sacó sus conclusiones las cuales eran muy similares a las que tenía su novio el inventor. La castaña tenía esa cara seria desde que la pequeña Ritsu empezó a bailar, más bien la intención oscura de la loli para con Candy y su amiga de infancia

-Ese baile como ese discurso dan a entender algo

-¿Qué pasa Patty?

-Ritsu de una forma algo controversial asegura que Toramaru terminará de una vez con Candy en este round o en el quinto

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Annie de pronto sentía una especie de incertidumbre acerca de la pelea como de lo que podría venirse a futuro de ésta

-Cuando le deseó la victoria a Candy fue en realidad una amenaza, rara vez los boxeadores usan esa táctica para aclarar como en demostrar su superioridad y poder sobre sus contrincantes- Miró a la pelirrosa bajita como a la rubia nipona- Una vez Candy está siendo provocada sin saberlo, Ritsu con esa V de paz y amor le aclaró algo

-No me digas que…

-Posiblemente le aclaró que en este cuarto round Toramaru acabará con Candy de dos golpes o posiblemente en el quinto round con K.O, sin duda alguna Ritsu Omura es una astuta ring girl pero por su talento me dice que ella es una school idol o una idol profesional, cual sea lo que digo hace que Ritsu sea una chica astuta a todo dar

De pronto quedó en pausa hasta que miró en el cuadrilátero en la esquina americana, Jimmy estaba montado en las cuerdas mientras hablaba ante el publico

-Parece que Jimmy lo ha descubierto

En la esquina americana mientras tanto Jimmy se montó en las cuerdas para hablar en voz alta a los aficionados, él antes había visto esas tácticas de provocación aunque la mayoría eran de las que usaban en la tele ante lo cual se le hacía extraño que la pequeña loli bailara tan sensualmente con dar de calmar las aguas al público como en felicitar a Candy por la pelea

En menos de nada el muchacho peligris de hermosos ojos celestes levantó la mano derecha alzando tres dedos, si Ritsu hacía una amenaza disfrazada también él podía hacerlo

-¡Atención escuchen todos!- La fanaticada entró de nuevo en silencio- Quizás no sé con exactitud lo que pasará en el cuarto round pero sólo diré que los tres minutos serán los mejores de su vida, mis felicitaciones a Toramaru Shiroyuki por su esfuerzo- En menos de nada el muchacho se fue a su esquina mientras el anciano sabía de antemano tanto del baile como del discurso del pequeño americano

-Niña necia, ¿Te das cuenta de la tontería que hiciste?- Dirigió una mirada algo fulminante a Ritsu la ladeaba la mirada con una sonrisa- Es mejor que no abras jamás la boca, haces quedar en ridículo a Toramaru como en intentar hacer promesas falsas hasta ese chico se dio de cuenta de tu intención

-Vamos Shintaro-dono, es evidente que mi Bakamaru ganará esta pelea aparte de que esa gringa le está haciendo mucho daño. Por mí que Toramaru le gane a esa niña tonta y le dé una lección- Se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía una cara de enfado aunque para el anciano como a la rubia nipona le causaban algo de gracia esos gestos, el ser loli le estaba dando beneficios para al menos librarse de la tensión del momento

-Como sea, veremos qué pasará en el cuarto round- Decía Toramaru que sabía de antemano todo aquello pero posiblemente Candy no tendría piedad así que tampoco debía hacerlo, le dedicó una mirada como un guiño que sonrojó a Ritsu y en menos de nada fue a pelear nuevamente en el ring donde nuevamente estaba cara a cara con Candy

El cuarto round estaba empezando…


	4. Chapter 4

La campana del cuarto round sonó dando inicio, las dos rubias se lanzaron al ataque comenzando por Candy cuyos pasos como los de Toramaru estaban lentos ni siquiera podían darle bien, era evidente que la japonesa pudiera darle leves golpes en la cara y ahora tenía la ventaja inicial mientras le propinaba una serie de golpes comenzando por una derecha a la cara hasta golpes en el pecho pero no la doblegaron del todo.

En menos de nada la pecosa americana usó la ofensiva golpeando los brazos de la rubia japonesa y en menos de nada ésta usó su estilo defensivo con los guantes pero la rubia usó una contundente derecha que abrió en dos su defensa mientras preparaba con todas sus fuerzas un certero izquierdazo, iba a ganar con una uppercut de zurda, justo en el mentón pero por trayectoria como por ingenio iba hacia la sien derecha

En menos de nada la japonesa recibió el golpe de la cual quedó aturdida intentando ir a las cuerdas mientras Ritsu de cuenta nueva estaba gritando su nombre. Al ver a su amiga loli Toramaru recuperó el conocimiento, Candy la castigaba pero era evidente que ese golpe de zurda la agotó a lo cual se liberó y dio comienzo a su ofensiva

Una izquierda al rostro de la americana casi la enviaba a la lona pero no era suficiente, a pesar de su agotamiento como su degaste físico Candy no dejaba de dar una buena ofensiva como defensiva, otro intercambio de golpes de parte de ambas hasta que Toramaru se le ocurrió una loca idea

La pecosa japonesa saltó hacia arriba aprovechando la gran iluminación que por cierto dejó en blanco la visión de la pecosa americana hasta que una poderosa izquierda sonó en su sien derecha, Toramaru con ese poderoso golpe la dejó medio aturdida, luego una poderosa uppercut derecha que envió a Candy contra las cuerdas, pero no acababa el castigo ya que la japonesa corrió en menos de darle un sutil acribillamiento con una izquierda, derecha, izquierda en la cara y una derecha al mentón.

Eso hizo que la pobre Candy cayera sobre las cuerdas hasta quedar al suelo mientras la fanaticada estaba en pleno griterío, un lado los americanos imploraban su victoria y por el otro los japoneses ya tenían celebrada la batalla. La pobre americana tenía sus verdes nublados, su cabeza estaba acomodada sobre la última cuerda mientras al otro lado el coach Johnson estaba impactado, el anciano japonés con su mirada seria ya tenía un veredicto de aquello, mientras Jimmy como Clin estaban con las manos a la cabeza, el coatí saltó al ring a ver como estaba su ama la cual estaba entrando en un estado de convalecencia debido al certero golpe.

Ritsu saltaba de alegría al ver que su amiga al fin ya tenía ganada la contienda en el cuarto asalto y el referee tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto con su obligatoria cuenta hasta diez. Candy con dificultad se paró llegando la cuenta a ocho. En menos de nada se levantó para darle pelea a la oponente nipona la cual tampoco se iba a doblegar por nada del mundo.

-¡Vamos Candy! ¡Ponte de pie!- Gritaba Annie hecha un manojo de nervios mientras Archie ponía una mano en su hombro, él estaba nervioso pero era evidente que Candy se levantaba aunque tampoco no podían negar su admiración a la japonesa la cual era toda una titán, por no decir una gran tigresa

Candy con una mueca de sonrisa en su cara encaró a Toramaru

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Tora-chan?- La joven japonesa estaba al frente, estaba también agotada pero no querría decir que fuera a acabarse en ese round, su energía era poca pero le bastaba para estar por unos dos rounds más.

En menos de nada la pecosa americana se lanzó sobre la japonesa con tal de conectarle un golpe pero no contaba que aunque estaba de pie y podía seguir luchando no podía ver del todo bien con el ojo derecho a lo cual se lanzó para encestar golpes a la nada y caer fuera del ring. La pecosa japonesa también salió del cuadrilátero con tal de ayudar a su oponente y regresarla al ring

-¡Eso es Candy! ¡Golpea la cabeza de esa china contra la butaca!- Gritaba de cuenta nueva el mismo niño racista genérico y como siempre recibía un coscorrón de la hermana María

-¡No seas tonto Fred! Eso no es lucha libre- Respondía la hermana María mientras aferraba su crucifijo a su pecho implorando a Dios por la protección como por el bien de esa pecosa cabeza hueca que encontró en ese día de invierno

-¡Candy, sube al ring de inmediato!- Gritaba el coach Johnson el cual estaba acompañado de Jimmy el coatí blanco. Toramaru aprovechó para saludar al pequeño animalito el cual con timidez aceptó el saludo y se llevó una impresión cuando la japonesa le sonrió, era como si viera a Candy de manera tan diferente a lo cual se montó sobre el hombro derecho.

-¡Toramaru, deja de hacer el tonto y vuelve al ring!- Ahora el anciano japonés que le gritaba a su nieta la cual aceptó regresar al campo de batalla mientras que en menos de nada el árbitro intervino para intentar contar hasta diez o de lo contrario ambas rubias pecosas serían descalificadas.

Ambas rubias se miraban como dos buenas amigas y dos grandes adversarias a lo cual Toramaru caminó sosteniendo a Candy de su brazo derecho sobre su cuello, acto admirado como aplaudido ya que un boxeador comúnmente no puede ser leal como ser solidario con otro, Ritsu en menos de nada abría las cuerdas para dejar abierta la entrada a las dos luchadoras las cuales entre ellas se reían, era raro pero se reían como si se hubiesen visto toda la vida cuando en realidad apenas se conocieron hace menos de una hora y en un ring de boxeo

Finalmente ambas chicas estaban frente a frente mientras seguían sonriendo

-Sabes Candy-chan, creo que me está gustando esta pelea

La pecosa americana se rió bajito mientras el árbitro exclamó que continuaran la pelea, Candy se lanzó al ataque conectando una derecha sobre el vientre de Toramaru y luego una derecha a la cara pero la japonesa no se rendía tan fácilmente mientras seguía golpeando a su oponente ninguna de las dos bajaba los brazos hasta que el altercado llegó a un punto donde ambas se dieron un golpe cruzado, una derecha en la sien derecha entre ambas pero el ataque no paraba aquí.

La pecosa americana una vez más llevó abrazada a su rival hacia las cuerdas pero la pecosa nipona leía de nueva cuenta los movimientos hasta se le ocurrió otra loca idea, usó las cuerdas para hacer otro salto mortal hacia el otro lado del ring, las dos pecosas salieron al mismo tiempo al ataque, la ofensiva culminó cuando Toramaru le dio una poderosa derecha al rostro de su oponente.

Ahora Candy sufría un castigo contra las cuerdas mientras su oponente golpeaba su rostro, la americana tomó de los hombros a la japonesa para llevarla al esquina contraria para regresarle con más fuerza su castigo sobretodo en el rostro y una bomba izquierda en el estómago, pero logró escapar para regresar a la esquina contraria donde estaba Ritsu, justo cuando Candy la alcanzó de cuenta nueva la japonesa hizo un salto mortal al otro lado

Ambas rubias pecosas de nueva cuenta se lanzaron al ataque que culminó con una fuerte derecha hacia Candy, la americana de cuenta nueva estaba en el suelo pero logró pararse justo cuando el referee intervino

-¡Vamos Candy!- Gritaba Archie alentando a su amiga- ¡Tú puedes!

-Claro que sí…- Decía la rubia sonriendo y guiñando con un ojo como una muestra de agradecimiento hacia su amigo- Eso no es nada para mí, no es nada

De nuevo la ovación gritaba tanto el nombre de la americana como el de la japonesa, Candy se ponía de pie mientras Toramaru miraba a su rival, tan parecida como igual como ella, quizás su vida era diferente pero tuvieron su vida similar como el perder a sus padres, ser adoptadas por una familia, estudiar en un colegio prestigioso como en tener amores y perdidas amorosas y ahora tenían un futuro proyectado como un alguien definitivo en sus vidas

Toramaru decidió no mover un dedo para aprovechar un ataque, más bien sabía que en menos de nada la campana empezó a sonar dando fin al cuarto round, ambas rubias guerreras fueron a su esquina.

En la esquina americana estaban Annie y compañía preocupados por el bien de su amiga, es especial Annie que nunca toleraba la violencia, ni siquiera la soportaba

-¿Te encuentras bien Candy? ¿Puedes continuar?- Preguntaba Stear el cual notaba el moretón de cerraba la orbe derecha de la rubia americana. Candy colocó el guante derecho sobre la cara del inventor, era una rara forma de agradecer como aceptar su ayuda y apoyo

-No hagas preguntas tontas, Stear- Sacó su lengua y guiñó su ojo izquierdo pero no mucho debido al dolor ocasionado en su orbe derecha- Esto es una pelea muy interesante, Toramaru es una caja de sorpresas- Miró detenidamente a su oponente japonesa- Esa pelea va más allá de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-Candy…

-Vamos son solo saltos y rebotes, una pelea de dos chicas salvajes- Tanto el coach como sus amigos miraban a su amiga, nunca se le borraba esa sonrisa por nada del mundo- En el próximo round utilizaré el chocolate para vencerla

-¿Qué?- Se preguntaron al unísono, quizás Candy tenía un buen plan en mente pero, ¿Qué tenía que ver el chocolate? Si Toramaru era extraña en su estilo de pelea, Candy lo era mucho más por su modo de pensar

En la esquina japonesa el anciano japonés como Ritsu estaban al pendiente de Toramaru, al menos el quinto round lo iba a definir todo pero había posibilidades de que la batalla daría para más hasta pasarse del décimo round, eso dependiendo del estado como del agotamiento de ambas chicas

Ritsu haciendo una de sus caras serias pero graciosas como esa postura de loli que reclamara por todo le reclamó

-Bakamaru, ¿Por qué no acabas con esa gringa tonta? Podrías haber ganado esta pelea- Hizo uno de esos bufidos chistosos de enojo- ¿Por qué dejaste de usar tu famoso golpe de pulgada?, no lo comprendo, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La pecosa japonesa en menos de nada rió bajito y puso ambos guantes sobre la mejilla de la loli pelirrosa la cual quedó sonrojada ante tal gesto de su Bakamaru

-Por ahora no necesito usar mi golpe de pulgada, Candy-chan está muy agotada hasta yo diría que la destruí- En eso señala a su amiga que mirara a la pecosa americana detenidamente sobre todo al rostro- ¿Viste ese moretón? Aunque yo la golpeo de manera muy simple, ella caerá dentro de poco

Suspiró llevándose una decepción, la pecosa americana demostró que ella era muy fuerte como en ser una poderosa oponente pero era evidente que tantos golpes y tantas técnicas empleadas la agotaban rápidamente, no había vuelta de hoja hasta su abuelo estaba de acuerdo con ello

-No es necesario ese golpe, no te preocupes- De pronto quedó en silencio- El sonido del viento y de la pradera son muy fuertes, ¿Me crees abuelito?

-Claro que lo escucho, querida nieta- El hombre se sentía bien y de maravilla mientras la joven pecosa se paró mientras abrazaba a su querido familiar y luego miraba a su loli de pelo la cual se sonrojaba ante ese lindo guiño de ojo

-No te preocupes Ricchan, estaré bien – La joven sin más preámbulos se fue al ring a reanudar la batalla contra la pecosa americana, Candy lo había dado todo pero el panorama como el degaste daban a entender que la pelea sería una bastante decepcionante pero al menos admirable

El quinto round estaba a punto de comenzar…


	5. Chapter 5

La campana del quinto round se dio cuando ambas rubias guerreras caminaron hasta el centro del ring, Toramaru comenzó encestando una fuerte derecha sobre la rubia y arremetió usando golpes fijos con su izquierda sobre el rostro de Candy, ese tipo de golpes se le llaman jabs o suelen confundirse por ganchos pero en realidad eran la base del famoso puño de la nipona.

La pecosa japonesa hacía una secuencia de dos a tres golpes de esa manera dejando a la pecosa americana algo desconcertada ante ese tipo de golpes, Candy intentaba atacar pero esos jabs eran más fuertes que nunca. En menos de nada Toramaru aplicó ahora sus golpes ofensivos derecha e izquierda sobre la cara y el pecho de su contrincante contra su oponente, en menos de nada Candy seguía de pie aunque no recuperada del todo ya que sus piernas estaban muy mal derechas.

Una vez Toramaru aplicó sus jabs izquierdos sobre la cara de la americana la cual intentaba librarse del suplicio y culminó con una uppercut derecha, en menos de nada Candy aprovechó que estaba las cuerdas, aprovechó saltar usando una de las tres cuerdas para intentar saltar aprovechando la iluminación para encestarle una fuerte derecha a su sien.

En efecto la pecosa americana logró salirse con la suya haciendo que Toramaru cayera al suelo en menos de nada, era bastante extraño ya que cada vez que Toramaru caía a la lona siempre a su pequeña Ritsu la cual estaba como siempre a su frente y gritándole que se parara, era bastante humillante para la loli que su Bakamaru como la llamaba fuera humillada ya entrando al primer minuto a lo cual la tigresa japonesa se paraba con dignidad y fuerza mientras Candy estaba de piedra y sudando frío.

Era sorprendente que luego de un incesante ataque con vehemencia como en tirarla muchas veces al suelo como en propinarle golpes lograba levantarse más fuerte e imponente que nunca, más que una boxeadora era una gran mujer… Pensaba que no era la única que había tenido desgracias como tragedias y en medio de aquello lograba tanto, amigos, experiencias y metas a lograr… Sin duda estaba alegre de pelear contra alguien igual que ella.

-¡Vamos Toramaru!

-¡TORAMARU, TORAMARU, TORAMARU, TORAMARU, TORAMARU!- La fanaticada gritaba el nombre de esa tigresa imponente e invisible mientras Albert estaba algo maravillado como sorprendido ante aquel combate y la actuación de ambas era digna, sin duda ambas sobretodo Toramaru escribían su valor con letras de oro.

Mientras el nombre del tigre blanco resonaba, Candy estaba contenta de que alguien como esa japonesa la igualara en vida pero no iba a ser tan blanda ni humilde, debía ya bajarla el ring a los golpes aunque valoraba y elogiaba el valor de esa valiente chica rubia de cabello largo.

Mientras tanto en la tribuna Stear ya estaba analizando el ataque inicial de Toramaru lo cual le causó un interés grande

-Finalmente…

-¿Qué pasa Stear?- Preguntó Patty que observaba la pelea detenidamente enfocándose en la japonesa

-Toramaru se está dando cuenta del poder de Candy, por eso ya empezó a usar sus golpes de pulgada

-¿Golpes de pulgada? ¿Te refieres a la técnica llamada Mobiushi?

-Exacto, está usando sus jabs izquierdos- Stear se tomó unos segundos para acomodarse sus anteojos- Ella no le gusta usarlos muy a menudo pero cuando lo hace da en el blanco, de hecho el Mobiushi consiste en golpear al oponente a una corta distancia en un espacio pequeño que no haya cubierto con la posición de guardia

-Entonces básicamente es como el famoso golpe de una pulgada de Bruce Lee

-Exacto, aunque su distancia máxima es de 6 pulgadas, es decir 15 a 16 centímetros de longitud

En eso aparece un dibujo chibi de Toramaru estando un poco pegada a Candy chibi

-El Mobiushi es una habilidad que utiliza una fuerza llamada poder explosivo o Bakugo, esa habilidad sirve para generar enormes cantidades de fuerza de impacto a distancias muy cercanas. Al realizar este puñetazo de una pulgada el profesional está de pie con el puño muy cerca del objetivo.

En eso se muestra a la chibi de pelo largo golpeando a Candy, a simple vista en un simple golpe pequeño al estómago a la cara

-Un rápido movimiento de la muñeca produce la fuerza necesaria, la muñeca es sostenida con los nudillos mirando hacia fuera sobre un eje horizontal, la muñeca se mueve entonces hacia arriba y se produce un golpe con los dos nudillos inferiores. El objetivo de estas demostraciones varía; a veces se trata de un practicante con un libro de teléfono en el pecho, a veces pueden romperse tablas de madera.

-Ya veo me haces recordar una teoría recién hecha en Estados Unidos- Intervino ahora mientras de nuevo había un dibujo chibi de una Toramaru golpeando pegada a un saco de boxeo y luego Candy chibi estando frente al saco de boxeo

-El golpe convencional produce 325 libras de fuerza- En eso Candy chibi golpea el saco con toda su fuerza

-Mientras que el puñetazo de una pulgada produce 153 libras- En eso Toramaru pegada da su golpecito al saco

\- Tal como dice la conclusión el golpe de una pulgada, el Mobiushi o como quieran llamar es 1,7 veces más dañino que un accidente de coche a 30 millas por hora con características de seguridad modernas… Sin lugar a dudas ese golpe de pulgada es uno de los mortíferos de todo el mundo como de las técnicas más temidas de las artes marciales.

En menos de nada Candy ya estaba contra las cuerdas mientras recibía más jabs de derecha e izquierda en su rostro

-Toramaru Shiroyuki de 15 años ha demostrado que es una estupenda boxeadora, una espléndida nata en el amateur. Pareciera sorprendente pero ella resultó ser para Candy mucho más peligrosa y mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. En ningún momento nuestra amiga Candy a pesar de haber mostrado todas sus fuerzas y todo su poder nunca la ha sorprendido fuera de guardia, era de esperarse de alguien con una buena defensiva… Algo me dice La Tigresa Blanca de Hokkaido tiene un futuro asegurado como una boxeadora profesional.

En menos de nada Annie con angustia en su cara estaba dando un manotazo sobre el ring, no soportaba ver a su amiga sufrir en tales condiciones mientras Archie tomaba su mano con tal calmar a su novia

-¡No puedes perder, Candy!

Candy estaba sintiendo que iba a caer al suelo ante esa sensación de ser acribillada en cada segundo, cada jab de la pecosa nipona era más potente que el anterior, en verdad era tan igual como tan diferente a ella… Sentía que ya no podía ni siquiera defenderse de esos cortos pero crueles ataques

-¡Las piernas! ¡Usa las piernas!- Gritaba el coach afroamericano a lo que la aturdida americana solo caminó unos pasos para darle a la nada, la japonesa ubicó de manera lenta como silenciosa el puño lo que parecía ser un simple golpecito sobre el vientre fue un puño de gran fuerza y poder que hizo caer a la pecosa americana.

Candy sentía que ese simple puñetazo fuera para ella como una especie de granada o revolver que chocaba en su vientre. Candy estaba contra el suelo pero se puso de pie pero era evidente que estaba adolorida ante ese golpe, una vez miraba a su oponente japonesa la cual estaba firme con unos ojos brillantes y llenos de determinación como callada, esos ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca, sin duda ella era la Tigresa Blanca de Hokkaido.

"La verdad esta pelea está resultando más difícil de lo que yo pensaba"- Comenzó a pensar mientras miraba esos verdes- "Debí haber observado esos videos que me mandó Stear por el Whatsapp y desarrollar un plan mejor para derrotarla"

Sonrió de manera infantil

-"Jiji… Creo que me confié demasiado al juzgarla"

-¿Candy-chan?- Ahora era Toramaru que miraba curiosa a su oponente ya que estaba de piedra luego del anterior altercado a lo cual la pecosa japonesa agitó lentamente su guante con tal de sacarla de ese trance como si estuviese meditando parada a lo que usa la yema del puño para acomodar sobre uno de sus pechos haciendo que la pobre Candy quedara en trance mientras Toramaru frotaba el puño contra el notable pecho izquierdo y luego el derecho y ahora los dos pechos… Era como pulsar dos botones y la música de fondo era de esa música sexy de Naruto.

El árbitro como los jueces estaban boquiabiertos, el referee estaba tirado en el suelo en un pequeño charco de sangre, ni que decir de la fanaticada como de Albert hasta Archie como Stear estaban teniendo el mismo síntoma… Clin, Jimmy y el coach estaban en la misma situación mientras que Annie como Patty estaban como dos chicas grandes y musculosas que querían destruir a su amiga solo porque de las tres era la que tenía más belleza y la que buenos genes tenía (Don y maldición de ser una rubia).

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Japonesa traviesa, ¿Qué querías conectar?!- Decía el coach Johnson mientras reía como un idiota retrasado mientras le sangraba la nariz

En la esquina japonesa el pobre anciano japonés estaba con un sangrado nasal, Ritsu apretaba los dientes con una vena roja aunque se veía más adorable que nunca (Muy típico de una loli celosa) mientras Toramaru hacia esa mirada chistosa de ojitos cerrados mientras repetía

-Boing… Boing… Boing… Boing… Boing…

En eso Clin se montó sobre el hombro de la rubia la cual miró ignorando el suceso

-¿Qué pasa Clin?... ¿Eh?- Su cara estaba como cuando dramático ocurría mientras el fondo ahora de un azul y un rojo mezclados dando un dibujo donde la pobre Candy ve horrorizada a Toramaru tocando sus pechos con sus guantes y al lado de estas el árbitro estaba siendo testigo de la batalla con un sangrado nasal

-Ah, hola Candy-chan- Saludó la pecosa japonesa como si no hubiera un mañana, la pecosa americana estaba roja y para colmo sus pecas se hicieron como una raya negra en su nariz

-Candy-chan- Hizo una mirada curiosa estilo anime- Te noto muy rojita, ¿Acaso te pones así cuando te hacen Boing Boing?- Una vez siguió pulsando los botones de su contrincante la cual se sentía roja como incomoda

-T-tora-chan, ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

-Sabes te tengo mucha envidia, los míos son pequeños… ¿Acaso usas brassier?

-…

-Bueno, te diré un secreto entre mujeres- Señaló a su recién pronunciados pechos subiendo la camiseta negra mientras que la loli ahora estaba tendida en el suelo en su charco de sangre mientras alzaba el pulgar mientras la cámara señalaba el abdomen marcado de Toramaru mientras que Candy estaba con cara de asombro a lo Naruto (Ojos en plato boca salida de la mandíbula)

-¡Ahg! ¡ELLA TIENE ABDOMINALES!- Ahora la pobre pecosa estaba con cara de drama a lo Shinji Ikari (El meme de la silla puede valerse)- ¡Ay mierda! No hay manera de que yo pueda vencerla, esto no va a funcionar

-De hecho me refería que yo siempre uso mi top- Decía la japonesa mientras se quitaba la camiseta negra dejando ver una especie de top negro que cubría su recién desarrollado busto mientras la rubia estaba con una gota blanca en su sien

-Si tu pecho mide menos de 80 puedes pelear de manera correcta pero si te pasas más de eso automáticamente estás fuera de forma- En eso echó una mirada hacia Ritsu la cual algo enojada contra su amiga por haberla ignorado, fue hacia ella y en menos de nada la alzó para luego impresionar al público con su tierna apariencia

-Sé como Ricchan que este año creció unos tres centímetros pero sigue siendo tan adorable y linda- En menos de nada abrazó a la loli por la espalda haciendo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara mientras Candy se estaba incomodando ante la actitud de su oponente, era una provocación como barata y quería cobrárselas

-Ricchan…- Decía Toramaru mientras abrazaba a su amiga loli la cual se sentía avergonzada pero por otro lado aceptaba esas muestras de amor por parte de la pecosa nipona alta- Oh mi pequeña Ricchan, ella quiere que sus pechos crezcan para mí pero eso no es importante porque yo la amo tal como es, es perfecta, ¿No es así Ricchan?

La pobre pelirrosa se rió un poco nerviosa

-Bueno sí, eso dicen…-En eso hace una sonrisa tierna pero le habla entre dientes a su amiga pecosa- Bakamaru, ¿Puedes bajarme y seguir con la pelea? Esa chica te está mirando feo y no lo está tomando muy bien

Toramaru bajó a Ritsu mientras Candy estaba preparada para atacar a su oponente, en menos de nada la pecosa americana se lanzó al ataque para conectar el ataque pero fue evadida dos veces y en ese instante recibió dos jabs en su rostro y culminó con una fuerte derecha que la mandó contra las cuerdas estando sentada lo que causó el furor en las gradas, en menos de nada esos ganchos o golpes de pulgada le estaban haciendo mucho daño, de pronto tenía una cortadura en la cabeza como en la nariz

En menos con dificultad Candy se paró y dio comienzo a otra ofensiva, era esquivada en menos de nada hasta que Ritsu puso fin a su intento de ataque con un jab derecho a su rostro, una fuerte izquierda al mentón y una lluvia de golpes fijos de pulgada que por cierto destruían su defensa recibiendo la mayoría de golpes en la cara, hasta que la americana cayó al suelo bocarriba dando como concluido el quinto round


End file.
